The Butterfly Boy Part 2
Synopsis: From PART 1 Corey turning into a Frontfly and the Band tries to get lyrics by thinking what Corey might do.. Unexpectedly Corey wakes up on Feb 23 and sees he is hungry. So The band throws him a party. Plot.. Previously on Secrets of Grojband Corey turns into a Frontfly and We see he about to wake up soon lets find out. So what do you boneheads wanna... Never Mind Laney cries. I MISS COREY!! Madison yells while crying.. Me too Laney yells. Crying Everywhere. Corey stomach rumbles while Corey kicks the Pupa the band hear stomach growling. What the said Grace.. Corey stomach growling everyone said . Kin call everyone except the news . Okay said kin. Into Corey Bedroom Corey hatching Kon said. Corey wakes up sleeping. I GOT EVRYONE Kin said. Shush said Madison he is sleeping. Corey eyes wake up. Morning Sleepy Head. Said Kate What... Lets get Corey settled in before any party.. Party Time Transition I feel weak said Corey as a Loud growl came from his belly he rubs it. So hungry. Can we talk As Corey pulls the gang into the bathroom.. Guys.... Corey stomach growls loudly and angerishly. Madison AND Kin laugh. I'm guessing My stomach agrees said Corey blushing. I guess so said Madison. I need Food said Corey moaning and groaning. Okay said Grace. Rumble Tummy Sounds I got.... Said Maddie but Corey ate it. And belched. Okay We need lyrics said Corey Now. Before the food in me digests said Corey. Okay Trina Thought you were gone what if everyone thought she was wrong. Madison said. Then she would go Diary. Said Kin, Corey and Laney... Okay let's rock n roll said Kon. Maddie got a hallo plan Ugh if I didn't have to show the world that Corey is gone then I tots Be Embarrassed and Junk. Trina said angrily. Okay 1 2 3 said Corey. Hey Peaceville put your hands together for Grojband. The Garage stage opens showing Trina's Dorky Butterfly Brother with Butterfly wings. Wow The crowd cheered. Trina went in rage. No he isn't real Trina screamed as she entered diary mode. Butterflies and Corey are flying around her as she writes through the pen fire is in the book as Geysers of hot lava are exploding through the garage and Corey's Pupa burns to ashes. As the pen is off fire.. As she falls to the ground. Corey grabs the diary and they start singing... 2 3 4 said Kon. Maddie sing the song. Corey smiled. Okay said Maddie. Hit it Bap Dig down deep and break the streak x2 You can watch your garden grow And skim along the surface, and take it slow Just let nature have it's way And let your little flowers bloom where they may If you dig down deeper under the ground Oh yeah, got to dig down deeper, girl you can If you're wanting to win, then you better begin To get a little bit dirty and dig deep down You can keep things as they've always been And you'll never leave the row You've been planting in Take a chance and make a leap Anything can happen when you dig down deep So dig down deeper under the ground You gotta dig down deeper girl you can If you're wanting to win, than you better begin To get a little bit dirty and dig deep down Come on and dig deep down! So you decide to make your stand Step up and put the world to shame There may be no luck on your head If you didn't choose this game You don't want to lose this game So dig down deeper under the ground You gotta dig down deeper girl you can If you're wanting to win, x2 Than you better begin To get a little bit dirty and dig deep down You got a dig down, yeah Ooh, you got a dig down. Yeah Everyone cheered. Great song said Barney you wanna play my Birthday said Barney. Not really Barns. Sometimes you can sleep for a while maybe more but dreaming about friends is incurable when you have friends. Well Goodnight Core Sweet dreams thanks.... Thanks For coming out everyone Corey whispers. Characters: Major Roles ◾Corey Riffin ◾Laney Penn ◾Kin Kujira ◾Kon Kujira ◾Trina Riffin ◾Madison Deanglo ◾Grace Pendiskiza ◾Kate Persky ◾ Barney Minor Roles ◾Corey's Stomach ( Non Talking) ◾Narrator